


Ice, Love, and other Drugs

by dia_dove, Larithia13, Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg, Omega Eiji Okumura, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larithia13/pseuds/Larithia13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Ash Lynx is the alpha of the New York Mafia. His time is split between defending his territory and taking care of his new mate, Eiji. When the Russian bratva tries to claim what rightfully belongs to him, Ash will stop at nothing to declare an all out war. But when Eiji goes to his monthly omegan physical, he gets unexpected news and forms an unexpected friendship that might change the history of the New York underworld as they know it.





	1. Unexpecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first author threesome fic! Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to Dedicca for the beta!
> 
> More tags will be added in future as needed.

* * *

Eiji runs up the stairs of the Chambers Street station two at a time, glancing at his watch for a second as he quickens his steps. He was going to barely make his appointment at the Omega Health Center if he stops even for a second.

He curses in Japanese as he barely makes it through a crosswalk. A car honking behind him as the light turns green. He should have left the house twenty minutes earlier like he had originally planned. Instead, he got distracted trying to keep Ash's tongue off his neck while he was trying to get dressed.

He reaches the omega checkpoint at the intersection of Chambers with North End Avenue quickly pulling his I.D. from his wallet. The officer scans it and double checks his appointment, letting him pass much to Eiji’s relief. Sometimes going through a checkpoint to enter omega-exclusive zones was difficult. Sometimes some of the officers wanted to ask questions about his status just because he was an unmarried foreigner with a registered American mate. Like his Ω-1 Visa was fake or something. It was belittling sometimes and he hated it to his core, but Eiji did not allow such things to bother him.

He makes it to the OHC with five minutes to spare, and to the fourth-floor clinic with three minutes left. He scans his I.D. at the clinic booth and drops on the closest seat. Taking in a slow deep breath as he tries to relax before he’s called in.

He really really hated these mandatory monthly check-ups. In Japan, he was only required to check-in every six months. Even mated omegas only have to check-in once every three months. America was very different though. The American government was more strict with their omega population. With required check-ins every two months for unmated omegas, and monthly for mated ones.

The waiting room was unusually empty even for a weekday morning. Only three other omegas sat waiting to be called in. A very young male with chestnut hair that appeared to have just presented. An older female. And another male around Eiji’s age with dark hair and dark blue glasses. He catches Eiji’s attention the most. Looking panicked, scared even, eyes wide as though he’s a deer staring at headlights.

Eiji checks his phone for messages and smiles when he sees a notification from Ash asking him what he wants for lunch. _Something with salmon._ He types with a smile. Watching the three little dots blink and a little emoji of a salmon appear.

He chuckles as he eases into the seat. A name is called and Eiji looks up to see the young omega standing on shaky feet. It was unusual to see such a young omega alone for a check-in. Omega parents tended to accompany their omega children. So it was likely this young omega had no omegan parents.

“Mr. Okumura?”

Eiji glances up as he recognizes the voice. Angela was the nurse assigned to his registrar number, and she was one of the few people at the OHC licensed to work with foreigners.

Eiji stands and follows her inside the facility. It was nice how the OHC made sure to assign omegas the same nurses and case workers. It developed trust between the omegas and the OHC staff. Created an environment relatively comfortable and reassuring.

Angela checks his weight, pulse, and height. Draws his blood and conducts a small interview to get details on his last heat and about his mate.

“Has your mate struck you since your last visit?”

Eiji shakes his head and wonders what happens to the omegas that answer yes. The ones that admit they are being abused by their alpha.

After Angela leaves, Eiji sits in the small cubicle assigned to him, playing with his I.D. card absentmindedly and waits for the nurse to confirm his check-in and send him on his way. The process did not usually take more than twenty minutes. Fifteen if he was lucky.

His caseworker, Morgan, steps in with hasty steps. Her usual easiness gone. She sits, glancing quickly at her tablet. “Congratulations, Mr. Okumura. Your pregnancy test is positive.”

Eiji squeezes the I.D. card between his fingers. “Positive?”

“Yes. Congratulations.” She taps the tablet. “You registered your mate five months ago. Five months is an acceptable timeframe to conceive with a mate.”

“But I just turned twenty,” he whispers. “Ash is eighteen…”

Morgan glances from the tablet. “I want to remind you this isn’t Japan, Mr. Okumura, and that it is illegal in the United States to terminate an omegan pregnancy between registered mates.” Her voice is accusatory but he chooses to ignore it. He knows the law. He knows where he stands as an omega. It has been shoved down his throat since he presented.

“I know…” Eiji fidgets in his seat. “It’s just unexpected, that’s all.” He swallows down what he really thinks, pretending he has nothing to say on the matter.

His eyes are hard as he looks at his I.D. card. It had already been updated. The small pink circle next to his name telling the world he was a pregnant omega. “We suggest you tell your alpha as soon as possible so they can go to the alpha registrar and update their information.” Eiji nods. “Here’s your prescription for your vitamins and supplements.” She hands Eiji a small card. “You are required to check-in every two weeks during your pregnancy, your next appointment has been already forwarded to your calendar. I emailed you all the information about the next steps, please make sure you read them before your next appointment. Once your alpha registers the pregnancy on the alpha registrar you’ll have twenty-one days to report the planned location of the birth.”

“I will,” he nods, repeating all the things inside his head. He can’t help but feel the sudden weight of it all. Trying to remember all the things he’s now responsible for.

He walks to the elevators, barely paying attention. How was he going to tell Ash? They had not even discussed the possibility of having children. Hadn’t even crossed their minds. With Ash recently so preoccupied with the Russians, they had hardly had time for each other at all. Ash’s birthday was only five months ago, they had been legally bonded for such a short time and he had already gotten pregnant. He’d taken the contraceptives. Ash had used protection. And he still got pregnant.

In fact, the alpha has spent the past two days either glued to the phone or locked away in one of his meeting rooms with the rest of the gang.

Eiji felt lonely. Terribly lonely. So much of Ash’s time has been dedicated to protecting their territory from the Russians that Eiji was beginning to feel as though he was fading into the background. Which isn’t true of course, but once Ash has his eyes set on something it’s hard to shake his focus. And right now his focus is on the Nikiforovs, the lead family of the Russian bratva.

The omega sighs. This was the worst time to get pregnant. How could they even think about bringing a child into the world with all the fighting going on? It’s stressful and dangerous as it is.

Eiji presses the button for the elevator. His thoughts disrupted by the mundane task. He watches as the numbers above the doors light up. Slowly, he lifts his hands, pressing his palms gently against his belly. A small smile forms on his lips. He allows himself to be finally elated. A child is growing inside of him. His and Ash’s child. A little baby he hoped would have his alpha father’s eyes and courage. Already he wants to give the world to this child. He has to tell so many people. Ash first of course. Shorter. Ibe-san... his parents…

His parents!

How was he going to tell his parents?!

Eiji bounces on the balls of his feet as the elevator opens. He nods once at the omega already occupying it and stumbles in. He nudges into a corner and pulls his phone from his pocket, seeing a text from Ash on his notifications that something came up and he will be late today for dinner.

He sighs as the elevator shuts. He was pregnant. He was having a baby with Ash. Just a year ago he was buying a plane ticket... “Should I call him now?” He mumbles in Japanese. “Or should I wait until he’s home? He won't be upset I think? A baby is not something you tell someone over the phone…” He wants to call, just to see when Ash will be home or not. He doesn’t want to sit around and wait until the wee hours of the morning. There’s no way he’s going to sleep tonight before telling Ash. He wants to tell him as soon as possible.

His thoughts are broken by the small squeak of the person next to him. Eiji had barely noticed him when he entered. It was the young man he saw in the waiting room before, the one with the blue framed glasses. The other omega speaks rapidly in Japanese. “Ex… excuse me. I can understand you.”

Eiji’s eyes widen suddenly, quickly followed by a yipe of embarrassment. “I’m so sorry!” he bows deeply. “I was just thinking out loud and wasn’t thinking,” he bows again. “My apologies!”

The other omega laughs softly behind his hand. “It’s ok. This place can make anyone nervous.”

“Yeah, it’s supposed this neutral, safe place for omegas, but I often feel safer riding the subway.”

The elevator door dings and both omega’s head out, naturally easing into steps beside each other. “It’s my first time here,” the bespectacled omega speaks. “Registering was much more nerve-wracking than I expected. America is a little more strict about omegas than Japan.”

“I was just thinking that!” Eiji sighs in relief. It was just nice to have someone that understood where he was coming from. “Japan doesn't force you to check-in more than once a month even if you are pregnant.” Eiji scratches his nose nervously.

“Are you worried to tell your alpha?” The question is full of worry. Eiji can feel it.

“No… yes…” Eiji sees the other omega purse his lips and Eiji waves his hands in the air. “It’s nothing bad!” He clarifies. “I have a great alpha. I love him a lot. It’s just—”

“Scary.” The other omega cuts in. “Terrifying.”

“And we’re so young!” Eiji adds. “My alpha just became legal five months ago and I’m already pregnant.”

The older omega laughs as the building’s sliding doors open and both omegas head out to the street. They reach the checkpoint quickly. Beyond here was the regular world, a world that too often was unsafe for omegas.

“I’m heading down Chambers. It was nice meeting you— Oh! I never introduced myself!” Eiji bows deeply and smiles. “I’m Okumura Eiji. Nice to meet you.”

The bespectacled omega smiles warmly. “Nice to meet you, Okumura-kun. I’m Katsuki Yuuri.”


	2. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Dedicca for the beta!
> 
> More tags will be added in future as needed.

* * *

“Congratulations, Mr. Katsuki. You’re pregnancy test is positive.”

Yuuri blinks. Fingers curling around the texture of his pants. “Are you sure?” He asks, leaning forward in his chair.

The case worker glances over her tablet. “One hundred percent. Were you and your mate not trying to conceive?”

Yuuri can hear the hint of a accusation in her tone. The United States has been one of the countries most affected by decreasing alpha and omega birth rates over the past twenty years. The entire world has started taking steps to address the problem and today even the most progressive countries frowned upon a mated pair not ‘doing their part’ so to speak. “We were…” Yuuri is careful with his words. It had barely been forty-eight hours since he stepped off a plane in JFK and customs had handed him his Ω-1 Visa. “It’s just unexpected during an extended travel,” he smiles for her benefit and touches his belly. “Would the long flight here have hurt the baby?” he asks sounding unsure.

The case worker taps something on the tablet. “There should be no damage to the baby from your flight.”

“Good.” Yuuri’s words are soft. The weight of the news finally sinking in.

How was he going to tell Victor? A part of him is happy, but he’s scared as well. If anything they have been actively trying _not_ to conceive. _It’s too dangerous_ . Victor had said. _We’ll try when we return to Russia._ A pregnancy in a foreign land? It’s almost too scary to think about. Yuuri already knew a normal pregnancy would be a risk considering his emotions. The omega knew his body, he knew just how much and how little he can handle. That his mental condition could be dangerous for omegas that have conceived. In fact, he and Viktor had talked to a doctor about all this when they first started thinking about children. Yuuri’s stress levels and anxiety could skyrocket at any given moment, out of his control of course. Add being in a foreign land to the mix and...

“Mr. Katsuki.”

“Yes.” Yuuri blinks away unshed tears and hopes the case worker doesn’t ask any more questions.

“The center is aware of your temporary visa. You are scheduled to stay in America for a year. Is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“Do you plan to give birth to the baby in America or will you go back to Russia?”

Yuuri bites his lip. “I have to speak to my mate about that…”

“Understandable.Please let us know as soon as you and your mate reach a decision on the birth place. In the meantime, you are required to come in for checkups every two weeks. Once your information has been finalized through our system we will send you your schedule directly to your calendar.”

Yuuri nods and writes down the appointment on his phone as well. “Will I get a copy of my registration status?” he asks.

The case worker taps yet again on her tablet. “The information will be sent to the address your alpha submitted.”

“Of course,” Yuuri bites his lip and stands up, collecting his coat.

“Please be sure to converse with your alpha and reach a decision on where will the birth take place. It is imperative for our records and status of your Visa.”

“I will.” Yuuri feels the bitterness of the last words as he heads out of the registration agency.

He feels a tiny bubble of anger surface. How dare they treat him like that? He’s visiting America legally on a long-term Visa. He’s the omega of Victor Nikiforov, leader of the oldest syndicate of the Russian Bratva. He’s carrying the heir of the Russian Bratva— Victor’s child…

Yuuri stops at the sixth-floor lobby right in front of the elevators. He touches his flat-ish stomach with the extra ten pounds he’s always unable to shed and takes a deep breath. He is having Victor’s child. He and Victor are having a child.

He hiccups as the elevator opens and he suddenly feels a small sense of dread. He presses the number one on the panel and watches as the doors close. He usually avoids elevator rides since he always hates feeling trapped with other dynamics. But that was a fear he didn't have here, and one of the few good things about the omega-exclusive zones that the U.S had imposed.

How was he going to tell Victor? The whole reason for this trip was to reclaim some old territory of his grandfather’s. Something insanely dangerous to begin with. To boldly declare war in what was now the territory of the American mafia. He had to beg Victor for over a month to allow him to even come on this trip.

“What am I going to do?” Yuuri mumbles to himself.

The elevator stops on the fourth floor and another omega steps inside. They nod to each other as courtesy and Yuuri keeps himself to his corner of the elevator as the other omega settles on the opposite side and mutters questions to himself in Japanese.

Yuuri blinks. _Wait?_

_Muttering in Japanese?_

Yuuri glances to his side to take a better look at the young omega with dark hair staring at his cell phone and groaning. “Should I call him now? Or wait? He won't be upset I think? He said not to bother him…”

“Ex… excuse me. I can understand you.” Yuuri interrupts in his native tongue, unable to help himself.

The young omega quickly turns his head and blinks. “I’m so sorry!” He replies in Japanese. “I was just thinking out loud and wasn’t thinking,” he bows. “My apologies!”

Yuuri laughs, immediately feeling at ease with the other omega. From there the conversation between them flows naturally. Two pregnant omegas debating how best to their alphas the news.

They share small talk on their way out of the OHC and down the small walk to the omega checkpoint.

“I’m heading down Chambers.” The younger omega says. “It was nice meeting you— Oh! I never introduced myself!” He bows deeply and smiles. “I’m Okumura Eiji. Nice to meet you.”

Yuuri smiles warmly. “Nice to meet you, Okumura-kun. I’m Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Katsuki-san…” Eiji’s eyes widen a little. “Wait! Katsuki Yuuri the figure skater?”

Yuuri feels his cheeks go red. “Yes,” he shakes his head. “But I retired years ago!”

“I watched you in Nationals.” Eiji’s eyes sparkle. “You were amazing! You gave me the confidence to join my high-school pole vaulting team.” Eiji smiles. “I was so bummed when you announced your retirement after your first GPX in Russia.”

Yuuri scratches his cheek nervously. “I’m glad I was able to inspire you.”

“Yeah,” Eiji chuckles nervously. “I’m happy. I never would have thought I would meet anyone else from Japan in this OHC center. I know the OHC by East Village is the one usually assigned to foreigners. But I just didn't want to take the extra twenty-five minutes to get there,” he scratches his hand sheepishly.

“They asked me to register in the East village too.” Yuuri adds. “But it was too far in a city I’m still not familiar with.”

“You’re registering for the first time?” Eiji asks.

Yuuri nods and they walk side by side comfortably. “I flew in earlier this week. It’s a very different process here in the U.S.”

“I know!” Eiji complains. “Japan is so much simpler. Why are Americans so nitpicky about their omegas?”

Yuuri nods, omitting the fact that Japan was not the system he was used to. Russia was probably worse, but with Victor’s connections he had it easy with the Russian omegan registrars.

Eiji sighs and rubs his stomach. “I just came for my monthly check up. We weren't even trying…”

“Us too,” Yuuri smiles. How long had it been since he spoke Japanese with someone face to face? Too long.

“You’re pregnant too?!” Eiji wows at the coincidence. “It’s like a surprise travel baby.”

“In a way,” Yuuri laughs a bit.

“Are you worried about telling your mate?”

Yuuri can feel the warmth of the words. In this world where people often didn’t know how to treat omegas. Those born as omegas filled that gap and took care of each other.

“A little to be honest.” Yuuri pats his belly. “We’re only in the states temporarily. We wanted to wait until we returned home, but…” the corners of his mouth lift up. “Still, I’m happy. I’m so happy to be having this child.” Yuuri feels the swell of emotions rush through him. In less than a year he’ll have a pup. He really was happy.

“Me too if I’m honest,” Eiji adds. “We didn’t plan it at all. I know it won’t be easy, and I’m scared, but I’m also happy. I’m very happy.”

They reach the street checking point and Eiji hands out his I.D. Yuuri follows suit.

“Well, maybe we’ll run into each other again!” Eiji says. “It was nice meeting you, Katsuki-san.”

“Same, Eiji-kun.” Yurri takes his I.D back from the officer and both omegas rejoin the open city. “Let me know what your alpha says if we see each other again.”

“I will!” Eiji grins as his phone pings with a notification. Eiji glances at the notification and smiles widely. “My alpha wants to meet me for lunch!” He waves goodbye at Yuuri as he starts down the street. “Hopefully we’ll get to meet again! Bye!”

Yuuri watches Eiji run off and waves as his new friend disappears among the crowd. “Bye.”

* * *

Eiji can barely contain himself the entire trip back to the apartment, his mind wondering how to break the news to Ash. Should he just blurt it out? Should he wait until Ash wasn’t busy and they had some alone time? Or maybe he should take this rare opportunity that Ash had time to have lunch with him to tell him?

Eiji gets off on 57th and half runs the block and a half to the apartment. The doorman opens the door for him as he passes. The front entry man greets him. Eiji uses his keycard to access the penthouse in the elevator and smiles when the door opens. He’s greeted by four of Ash’s guards blocking the apartment door. They seemed more alert than usual, their eyes scanning behind Eiji with intent, “Hi, guys.” Eiji beams and the guards move aside to let him through.

Eiji takes a small breath before unlocking the apartment and walking in, he adjusts his posture as he enters the house. “Ash?” he calls out, his voice cautious but cheerful. “Aa~ash!” A blonde head pops out from behind the kitchen, a smile on his face. Eiji’s heart blooms, it had been so long since he had seen a content look on Ash’s face. It had been so long since he had really seen his mates face at all. To Eiji, even an hour without Ash felt like a lifetime.

Without thinking Eiji runs the last few steps that separate them, wrapping his arms around Ash’s middle and holding tight.

Ash returns the embrace. “God it feels like I haven’t seen you in days,” the alpha’s nose breaths in deep at the gland and bite mark on Eiji’s neck. “You smell amazing, are you wearing cologne?”

Eiji shakes his head, feeling warm. “No cologne.”

“I was just preparing the food. It’s fancy takeout, but at least it’s warm.” Ash kisses Eiji’s nose. “My meeting ended earlier than I originally thought, but I may have to go back tonight.” Ash grabs Eiji’s hand and starts leading him to the dining room. “How was the check-in at the OHC?”

Eiji stops, and Ash halts in response, squeezing his hand. “It went well. They said--” he swallows the butterflies down. “I have news.”

For a moment Ash stops smiling. “What? Not something about your Visa right? We did all the paperwork. Wedding or not you are my bonded mate and you can legally stay here. They can’t take you.”

Eiji smiles and puts a finger over Ash’s lips, “I’m not going anywhere.” Ash nuzzles into the touch.

“Then what is it?”

Eiji places Ash’s large palm over his flat stomach, he doesn't say anything at first, just watches as Ash’s eyes roam and widen. His alpha knew. He _knew_.

“We’re having a baby.” Eiji beams, his face blushing as Ash embraces him, burying his face in the others neck. Ash holds him so tight Eiji thinks he will melt.

“For real?” Ash pulls back for a moment, excitement teeming in his face. Eiji nods, showing Ash his I.D with the little pink circle around his second gender status. Ash double checks before dropping the I.D and lifting Eiji in the air. “I can’t believe it! A little Eiji!” He smiles as he puts Eiji down.

“A little Ash.” Eiji stares at his mate. Wrapping his arms around the alpha’s middle and squeezing. He takes this moment to breath in Ash’s scent. Deep breaths that fill his lungs with the scent of coffee. His body relaxes against the Ash’s. Eiji is happy in every sense of the word. This baby is proof of all the love they have for each other. Proof that Ash is so much more than what the world thought. That Eiji is more than some foreigner lover trying to steal the boss.

There had been so much strain in the beginning. So much was determined to rip them away from each other that no matter how hard Eiji tried, it felt as though he was being pulled further and further away from Ash. As though some greater force was determined to keep him from his alpha. His love. But fate had said otherwise.

All that had led them here. All the struggle and pain that brought them to this moment. This one moment of utter peace and love that Eiji isn’t certain whether he should smile or cry.

“You are my forever.” Ash says, barely above a whisper. As though his and Eiji’s thought were one in the same.

“My soul is yours forever.” The omega replies, remembering the night he said the words for the first time. Remembering kissing the scars on Ash’s body and giving everything he had to the alpha.

“I’m going to cancel my appointments for the rest of the day.” Ash says. “Today is for my omega.”

Eiji is suddenly aware of their closeness. Of Ash’s hands touching his skin. He turns red. Ash moves his hand to cup Eiji’s face, leaning in to kiss him gently.

“A fresh start.” Ash pulls out his phone and makes a quick call. “Don't let anyone into the apartment until I tell you to.” Ash orders and hangs up. He pulls Eiji into his office, shutting the door behind him. The alpha’s hands find Eiji’s hips, pulling the omega close until their pelvises are press together. “Things will change. No more late nights. No more unexpected trips.” He seals each promise with a kiss.

But Eiji knows that Ash can’t promise these things. He’s the leader of a criminal organization. He has responsibilities that Eiji has learned to live with. Still, the promises are allaying. They make his heart swell.

“A fresh start.” Eiji smiles.

The alpha captures the last word with his tongue. The kisses from earlier not comparing to this one. This one is hot, needy. This was more than simple ‘I love yous’. This was ‘I _want_ you’.

“Ash, are you sure?” Eiji returns the kiss, as Ash’s touch on his skin becoming more passionate with each second. Eiji feels the heat build inside of him, his cheeks warming as Ash’s hands pass over his stomach, making their way to his chest. Fingers ghost across nipples, pulling a soft gasp from Eiji’s lips.

“I’m very sure, if you are.” Ash adds that last bit with a serious tone, looking EIji in the eye. “Your scent is spiking already.”

Eij breathes in deeply. “I feel like I need you to claim me again.” He seals the certainty with another kiss. A kiss Ash breaks to trail lips down Eiji’s jaw, then neck.

Ash’s rumble vibrates against Eiji’s body. A sound that fills Eiji’s entire being and fuels the fire in his chest.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Eiji admits. “It feels like it’s been forever since we’ve touched each other like this.” He speaks the words against Ash’s skin. Hands find his mate’s belt, which he unlatches slowly, eyes meeting Ash’s.

“Someone’s eager today. You’re getting right to it. Not that I’m complaining.” Ash chuckles and nibbles Eiji’s ear. He takes a few steps back, leading Eiji with him, until he’s leaning against his desk.

Eiji frees Ash’s belt from his pant loops, tossing it aside. Maybe they would be better off heading to the comfort of their bedroom. But It was obvious that neither male was planning on taking their hand off the other long enough. Especially not Eiji.

The omega fumbles a moment with the button, cursing his beating heart and sweating palms.

“Haa ahh.” Ash clicks his tongue as he removes Eiji’s hands. “If you really want it that bad you’ll have to work a bit harder.”

The omega pouts and Ash laughs, using the moment to take his time to pull off his and Eiji’s shirt.

“Don’t give me that look.” Ash smiles against Eiji’s lips. The omega can’t help but return the smile with one of his own.

“I’m trying really hard to seduce you and you’re ruining it, Ash.”

Ash laughs with love. “You don’t ever need to try.” The alpha kisses him once more. “I sometimes watch you when you’re asleep. As drool drips down your lip and believe me you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Ash!” Eiji smacks his mate’s shoulder in a pout.

Ash nuzzles Eiji closer. “I already want you so badly.” He takes Eiji’s hand, pressing it against the bulge of his pants. Eiji shudders, fingers tracing the outline.

The omega in him purrs. The bond mark on his neck warms as Ash presses his lips against it.

Eiji couldn’t believe it had only been six months since Ash sunk his teeth into his neck and made him his. Not even a year after they met. And what a year it had been.

Eiji remembers the moment they first saw each other so vividly. The way something in him curled and needed. Made him bold enough to talk to Ash, like something within him instantly knew what took them months to realize. The invisible force that pulled them together even when the world tried to keep them apart.

A low growl comes from Ash’s chest, a breathy exhale passing over Eiji’s skin. Eiji gives in, tilting his head back to expose the pale flesh of his bond mark, a nice pink color, noticeable, and perfect. Ash drags his tongue across the mark, sending a shock wave of pleasure through Eiji. He moans softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Ash’s muscular frame. His hand palms at Ash’s increasing bulge, almost desperate now for the others touch.

Ash plops Eiji on the table, growling possessively as he removes the omega’s pants and underwear in one go. Slick is already trailing out of Eiji’s hole and Ash licks his lips in anticipation. “So pregnant omegas still produce slick.”

“Ashhhhh” Eiji complains. “Please, please… claim me again. I need it.” The omega shivers, heat coiling deep in his belly. A small part of him feels like he’ll go mad if Ash doesn’t bite him soon. If Ash doesn’t push his dick inside him now. He needs to know his alpha still wants him. _Right now_.

Ash must have sense something in his scent, the alpha’s mood changes. Ash pulls his dick out of his pant and before Eiji can form another thought Ash is pressing inside him, sharp canines over Eiji’s bond mark, biting down hard.

“Ash! Ash!” Eiji wraps his arms and legs around his alpha, letting Ash go deep inside him. Eiji clings and his teeth find Ash’s neck.

The mating is heavy and quick. Almost desperate in its completion.

Eiji feels it, every time Ash pulls out and pushes back in, feels it deep inside of him. Revels that his mate wants him. That his mate wants him and their baby.

Ash kisses Eiji deeply as he cums inside. Licks his bond bite clean and Eiji does the same.

Neither says a thing, just hum and trail fingers against each other.

“I’m sleepy.” Eiji mumbles in a happy sigh. Ash nuzzles Eiji’s neck, picks him up, and takes him to their bedroom. Eiji purrs the entire way there.

* * *

A knock on their bedroom door stirs Eiji from his slumber. He groans, snuggling close to Ash in hopes that whoever was knocking would go away quickly. They don’t. Instead the door swings open so hard it hits the wall with a loud thud.

“Well look what we have here.” Shorter grins as he enters. “Now this must be the reason Ash didn’t pick up his phone.”

“You called?” Ash sits up on the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah, like seven different times. You have got to be the worst boss ever.”

“Shut up.” Ash tosses a pillow at his sunglasses wearing friend, who catches it mid air before leaping into the middle of the bed.

Both Ash and Eiji groan, rolling apart as their friend settles between them.

“Well what did you want? Did something happen?” Ash snaps.

Shorter straightens up, the silliness gone from his voice. “Victor Nikiforov happened.”

Ash’s face turns serious as Shorter slides back on the bed. “The Russians?”

Eiji swallows, his hand goes to his belly protectively. Ever since they found out Viktor Nikiforov was in the states, there had been an overwhelming amount of worry among Ash’s men. The Russians wanted Ash’s territory and Ash was not handing it over. Nor does Eiji want him to hand it over. This is their home, their world. It’s the place where they would raise their children.

“Victor Nikiforov’s dogs raided one of our warehouses in the supposed territory he claims is his. Three of our guys died in the crossfire. Two of his.”

“What did they want?”

“In my opinion, to make a statement, send a message. They didn’t take anything. Just came in guns blazing and left just as quickly.”

“You think they were trying to scare us?” Eiji asks.

“I think they saw an opportunity to make some noise and to get our attention. As if they didn’t have it already.”

Ash sighs, then forces himself up and out of the bed. “This is the worst timing.” He snatches his pants from the floor and pulls them on. “Those Russian fucks are gonna regret the day they landed in my territory.” He pulls on a shirt then grabs his phone from the nightstand. “Shorter, stay here with Eiji, I’m going to make a call.”

Shorter sniffs the air as soon as Ash leaves and turns to Eiji. “You smell different.” Shorter tilts his head. “I mean it stinks like sex in the entire apartment but that’s normal. You smell different.”

For a moment Eiji forgets Ash is in the other room worrying about enemies. Eiji only thinks of the good things. He and Ash are having a baby. His mate wants him. He made a new omega friend. There are many things for Eiji to be happy about, so Eiji grins. “You’re going to be an uncle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please visit our blogs!
> 
> Larithia13: 20minutesofprivatetime.tumblr.com  
> Myka: https://twitter.com/mykafl  
> Dia_Dove: iceprincess-yuri.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit our blogs! 
> 
> Larithia13: [20minutesofprivatetime.tumblr.com](https://www.tumblr.com/search/20minutesofprivatetime)  
> Myka: [myka-writes.tumblr.com](http://myka-writes.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mykafl).  
> Dia_Dove: [iceprincess-yuri.tumblr.com](https://iceprincess-yuri.tumblr.com/)


End file.
